ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Deleto
Deleto are plant like Kaiju alien race that served Evil Messiah. They are physical manifestation of Evil Messiah's Void power. Vast number of them can be created at once. History A vast number of the Deleto Race are created by Evil Messiah in order to terrorize the positive side of Scorpio Nova Universe during the War of Genesis and Destroyer. The Deleto Race focuses on invading the various planets that the children of Genesis Messiah roamed and continued to rage a "neutral war" with them even eons after the end of the war and Evil Messiah being cast out of the universe by Genesis Messiah. The Deleto Race have driven to extinction in the universe itself thanks to the birth of Cure and Ultraman Virus. Two surviving members went to Earth and almost killed Yvon until Virus arrived and killed them with his brute strength. After creating the Evil Realm in "Showa Universe", Evil Messiah recreated thousands of the Deleto Race as a safety mechanism for anyone who tries to come to the realm itself. Ultraman One Season 5 The "thousand" Deleto Race engages in a battle with the Ultras from the Land of Light and the Scorpium Ultras before fighting against Evil Messiah. As an attempt to prevent the Ultras from winning, Evil Messiah recreated millions of them through the void energy across several galaxies and the Evil Realm to aid him but they were met by the opposition of another defending group of Ultras present. Ultraman Virus: The Aftermath After possessing the mirror mage Jugglus Reflector, Evil Messiah recreated one member of the Deleto Race and sending it to terrorize Earth, serving as Dark Spector's first foe. The Deleto was able to fight on par with the Scorpium Ultra but was eventually destroyed by Dark Sceptor by slicing him with the Sceptium Blade. Powers and Abilities :;Own powers *'Consciousness': While being merely Evil Messiah's puppets, they have a level of consciousness on their own. *'Prediction': Deleto possess prediction powers, which allows them to perceive future events. As a result, they could somewhat predict foes' actions and countering it. *'Deleto Messiah Ray': Their finisher & strongest attack, where a dark green-ray is fired from their both hands, capable of delivering fatal burns and damage. *'Energy Blast': Firing purple-colored energy blasts rapidly. *'Deletingers': Their tail serves as stinger weapons, which is used for various melee attacks, to gain an advantage when combatting foes. **'Voiderium': Like Virus, they carried the particles of "Voiderium", which is responsible for voiding the freewill of their victims. **'Energy Drainage': Through Voiderium, they can drain the inner energies of their restrained foes and weakening them. The absorbed energy will be used to empower themselves. **'Ecosytsem Alteration': Deleto can alter the ecosystem of planets and change habits of beings by spreading out the Voiderium in their body as multiple purple balls. **'Electric Vortex': The Delestingers can act as a whipping weapon to painfully electrocute foes. **'Deletion Slash': A purple-claw slashing attack through the claws. :;Powers available for external forces. *'Re-Creation': Even with Evil Messiah's death and their "supposed" extinction, their essences were shattered across various universes in the form void energy. As a result, anyone whose intelligence enough could resurrect them and using the said race for their own purposes. Weakness The older they become, their body will become weaker and becoming less powerful. Trivia *The Deleto race took inspirations from the Deletors of Cardfight Vanguard series and the Bezelbs from the Ultra series. Category:Zhu Huong Ng Category:Messiah Category:Ultraman One Continuity Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Ultraman One Kaiju Category:Fan Seijin Category:Ultraman Virus Category:Ultraman Virus Kaiju Category:Free-To-Use Category:Free-To-Edit